The Guard of My Heart
by ceecee05
Summary: Emma and Killian love each other, but the path to true love is never easy (AU).
1. Prologue

_God the season finale killed me! I've re-watched it too much at this point because I cannot get over the amount of beautiful Captain Swan moments! Our babies are finally both open to progressing their relationship, and I just still have a lot of feelings about it._

_Honestly, I have no idea what this is. I just had the idea in my head, and needed to get it out lol I'm not really thinking of making this anything other than a one-shot, but if there's enough response for it I might do more with it later. _

_I apologize for any errors. I wrote this fairly quickly._

_**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Once Upon A Time, or Killian Jones:-(_

* * *

The blinds are closed to shut out the descending moonlight, but more importantly, the rest of the world, and the dying candle on the bedside table is their only source of light. Emma trembles at Killian's touch as he softly kisses down her body. He starts at her throat, licking and sucking until she's panting, and then moving on to lave equal attention to each of her tender breasts. The moan that passes through her lips is quickly silenced by the pillow she forces from her side to bite back her scream. Her body is on fire from each of Killian's gentle caresses. He's always like this, so caring and attentive to her body's needs.

His too blue eyes snap to hers and lock as he continues his decent of loving kisses over her rounded stomach, and for a brief moment the look he gives her is not of the hunger she knows he feels - his hard length rubbing against her inner thigh already testament enough - but of his love for them, and she rises to her elbow and smoothes his hair lovingly in response.

This is them, never needing to communicate with words, often times because they have no other choice. She still remembers the times she thought she hated him, his company and his character. They'd been so blind to what was right in front of them, and now that they know, well…

She smiles gently as her hand slides lazily from his hair and over his cheek. Killian kisses her palm just as one of his fingers dips inside of her. She gasps and holds his steady gaze for only a moment before his thumb starts rubbing rhythmically at her clit and she has to close her eyes. The level of pleasure thrumming through her body is too much to bear, and she drops her head onto the bed with the same pillow clutched tightly over her mouth to muffle her moans.

He adds another finger inside of her, and moves his thumb so his mouth can suck greedily at her clit. She can feel her back arching, and she clenches one hand tightly in the pillow, and then moves the other to pull harshly at Killian's hair. She needs him inside of her…_now_. She tries to clench her thighs to push him away, but he uses his shoulders to keep her legs apart. Oh God! She can feel her release quickly washing over her, and she writhes and thrashes as her toes curl.

Killian increases the speed of the now three fingers pumping into her, and bites down on her clit. Her entire body stills as her orgasm flows through her, and for a second she forgets to breath.

She takes a few moments to gather herself, and then moves the pillow from over her face. Killian is now sitting over her with his hand rubbing her essence softly up and down his erect cock, and Emma's legs unconsciously widen. Killian licks his lips at the sight of her displayed so openly before him, and her cheeks redden at the lust in his glazed eyes.

"Killian…_please_"

She sounds wanton even to her own ears, but she doesn't care. His eyes darken to the point where the blue appears black, and it has nothing to do with the dim lighting in the room.

All she can think of is Killian and how he always makes her feel, so special and beautiful, so loved.

"Tell me what you want my beautiful..."

He leans over her, careful of her stomach, and kisses her left cheek.

"amazing..."

He slowly turns and kisses the right.

"Queen..."

He kisses the tip of her nose and she giggles.

"and I shall grant it for you."

The mischief fades, and his eyes soften a fraction, a bit of their stunning azure returning, and she falters at the depth of love she sees there. She never thought she'd ever meet a man who could love her so much. A man who she'd love in return with ever piece of her heart.

"_I'd grant you anything Emma."_

He carefully moves down her body and kisses her round stomach heavy with child, and she tries to blink away the tears gathering in her eyes. What did she ever do to deserve him?

She lifts her arms to hold his beautiful face in her hands, and smiles as a few tears fall from her eyes. She blames her hormones for the tears; she's usually not so open in showing them, but with Killian she's never felt weak when she cries.

"You Killian. Just you and the baby would make me more than happy for the rest of my days."

They smile at each other before sadness slowly starts to creep into his eyes, and she quickly brings his mouth down to hers. This is supposed to be a blissful moment for them, and she won't let anything ruin it.

He slowly enters her, and she whimpers at the full feeling he gives her. They've been together like this more times than she can count, but she still feels just as complete with him inside of her as their first time. She doesn't think there will ever be a point in her life when she doesn't crave Killian Jones.

"_Emma"_

Killian whispers the words into her ear like a desperate plea, and she kisses his shoulder as she moves her hands from his face to his torso. The hair on his chest rubbing against her breasts causing a delicious friction that forces her to swallow her whimpers with kisses to his moist skin. He starts moving in and out of her slowly, and she instinctively wraps her legs around him to force him deeper inside of her.

"_Please, Killian"_

He knows what she wants, but he continues to move slowly. She bites his shoulder to get his attention, and he simply lifts his head and smirks at her. His dark smoldering gaze making her clench around him, and his smirk immediately drops as the groan passes though his lips.

His thrusts come much quicker now, and she moves her arms from his torso to wrap around his neck as she loses herself in him. No other man has ever brought her this sort of pleasure, and she knows none will. She is Killian's, and he is hers.

They make love repeatedly into the early morning when with a heavy heart, and last declarations of love, Killian leaves. Emma lies in bed rubbing her stomach and the now cold space on the bed where Killian slept. Her maidservant comes in not much later to dress her, and she smiles when needed as Clara dresses her for the day. Her gown is a little more refined than usual because of the importance of the day, but she doesn't care. In actuality she'd hoped this day would not have come so quickly.

Emma leaves her chambers with Clara standing a few paces behind her. She and the older woman are not extremely close, but they are amicable. Clara is just far to set in her ways to be anything but a proper servant to her master, yet she has proven herself invaluable to Emma during her pregnancy. Without the woman she'd have probably driven everyone in the kingdom mad. Killian more than most.

As soon as she leaves the room Killian is there waiting for her, his arm offered to her as an escort. She takes his arm with a gentle smile of thanks, and he gives a stiff nod in return. She hates these moments when they're in public and they must pretend that they don't care for each other as much as they do.

Killian escorts her through corridors and down numerous stairs on their journey to the citadel. He keeps his eyes straight ahead, but she can't help the few small glances she sends him as they walk. The man is just so breathtaking, and her eyes can't seem to get enough of him. She hopes with everything in her that Clara does not see her actions for what they really are.

They finally make their way outside, and Killian quickly disentangles himself from her. She tries to ignore the feeling of loss at the absence of his warmth beside her, and gently clasps her hands in front of her as she waits on the castle steps.

After a few minutes of twiddling her thumbs the carriage appears, and Neal steps out with a wide smile on his face. She tries to keep the apprehension off her face as he quickly moves to greet her, and she must succeed for Neal says nothing of it.

"Emma, my love, two months is far too long from your arms."

Neal kisses her lips, and she tries to put some feeling other than guilt into the kiss. She cannot see him, but she can practicality feel Killian tense up behind her.

"How have you been? How fairs our babe? You must tell me everything that has happened in my absence!"

Emma tries not to let her eyes pass over Killian, but she can't help it when they glimpse him. His eyes are locked onto the floor, and his hands are clenched tightly at his side.

Neal takes her hand and places a gentle kiss to it before wrapping it in his own, walking up the stairs, and guiding her into their castle.

"Yes husband, we've much to discuss."

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Sorry if the smutty parts sucked. I'm just really starting to write more of it now, so yeah... Let me know what you thought, and for everyone who reads I Knew You Were Trouble I should have the next chapter up either later today or tomorrow. :-)_


	2. When We Met

_So sorry for the long hiatus, finding time to write has been pretty hard, and I kept changing my mind on the direction of the story. This chapter was part of a much longer chapter I was writing, so it's not as long as it should be, but I figured it'd been long enough since I posted something._

_Keep in mind that I'm the only one who has edited this, so there's bound to be a few grammatical errors. I apologize for those in advance._

_YAY!\o/ The PREMIERE is today, and honestly, I can't wait! It's been far too long since Emma and Killian have been on my television!_

* * *

**When We Met  
**

_Emma 6, Killian 9_

Emma gazes excitedly at her surroundings as she holds her mother's hand. She's now six years old, and been deemed old enough to accompany Queen Snow on her journey's into town. She'd already gotten to visit the market - where everything just seemed to be moving so quickly she couldn't keep up - and Geppetto's shop. Oh how she'd enjoyed Geppetto's shop! He gave her a pretty doll made of wood, and when she asked if the doll would become real like Pinocchio, he told her that if she stayed honest and wished really hard that maybe it would. She smiled really big at that and gave her new doll a gentle squeeze. Maybe one day she would have a real friend!

"Emma, darling, are you listening?"

Emma stops looking around the wide stretch of grass and trees surrounded by the pretty blue ocean to stare at her mother. She's giving her a stern look, but the smile on her lips betrays her amusement and makes Emma giggle.

"Yes Mama"

One of her mother's eyebrows rise in disbelief.

"Is that right?

Emma nods her head quickly with a wide smile on her face. The raised eyebrow on her mother's face slowly lowers as her smile grows just as wide as her daughters.

"I don't believe you, and you know the punishment for not listening to Mama."

Her mother tries to wipe the smile off her face, and the task only grows harder at the look of horror on Emma's face.

"No-"

Her mother quickly lowers herself, gathers Emma in her arms, and tickles her everywhere. The sides of her stomach, underneath her knees, and underneath her armpits are always the most ticklish so she attacks them with gusto.

"No…Mama, NO! You're going to break Rose."

Emma can feel Rose gently being taken from her clutched fist, but cannot see by whom as she continues to scream and writhe gasping for breath as her laughter rings throughout the forest, and after only a few seconds more of this her mother stops and kisses away the tears of laughter on her cheeks.

"There! Now do I have your full attention?"

Emma wipes away the remaining tears on her face, and fixes her crumpled dress. Luckily she didn't have to wear one of the really puffy ones. The pink one she's wearing now is tapered to fit more snuggly on her body just like her mother's, and doesn't have any under wiring.

Emma quickly looks for her new friend, and finds her in Sir Kay's grasp.

"Not to worry Princess, she'll be safe with me."

Emma nods at Sir Kay with a large grin on her face before falling into her mother's arms. Her mother smiles down at her, and lovingly taps her nose.

"Good. So what I was trying to tell you earlier Emma is that you need to be on your best behaviour."

Emma rolls her eyes at this. She already knows that! No matter where she is she's always told to be good. That's all she ever tries to be!

"I know I tell you all the time Emma, but this is different. These children you will one day rule over as Queen. You must treat them with the same respect you would give any other adult."

Her mother gently brushes a wayward curl from Emma's face and tucks it behind her ear.

"Show them the same kindness that you will one day rule with. But, always remember to be true to yourself Emma. Follow your hearts guidance, and you will rarely be led astray."

Emma watches her mother quietly, and then nods her head.

"I'll make you proud Mama!"

The smile returns to Emma's face, and she notices her mother has to quickly wipe at one of her eyes.

"You already do Emma."

Her mother kisses her cheeks and then all over her face before gracefully rising to her feet. Queen Snow casually dusts off the bottom of her gown, but doesn't truly seem to care that she's stained her dress.

She puts her hand out and Emma readily takes it in her small one. Two of the guards hold the doors open and she and her mother walk hand in hand through the doors of the kingdoms' first and only school. Last year when Emma started working with her tutors her mother had the idea that it would be beneficial if all children in the kingdom had the opportunity to learn. So of course with her father's support, they made one.

Emma watches her mother walk elegantly beside her. Her shoulders pulled back, her head held high, and a wide inviting smile on her lips. She looks every inch a Queen, and Emma does her best to imitate her movements and mannerisms as well as she can.

They enter the room of what appears to be about twenty children - dressed in all manner of different clothes - sitting quietly on a large rug, and Emma feels her palms begin to sweat. She's never been surrounded by quite so many children roughly her age. The castle only houses a few, and even then she rarely spends her time with them. On the rare occasions she had they'd all been very mean, and talked about people like they were better than them. She just didn't understand what was so fun about doing that when it hurt other people's feelings so much.

Her mother squeezes her hand, and Emma feels herself sigh in relief. She can do this, she's not alone.

"Hello everyone!"

Her mother's greeting is met with a loud applause of happiness all around, and Emma wonders if one day children will smile and cheer at her arrival into a room. Every child rises from their sitting positions on the floor to bow or curtsy to her mother, but she is too busy scowling at Lady Belle and her extremely red face.

Belle is a princess in a different land, but for some reason came to live in her mother and father's kingdom. Whenever Emma asks her mother why Belle would leave her home and her life as a princess, she tells her that sometimes one must follow their heart. What exactly her mother meant by that Emma still isn't quite sure.

"I told them they didn't have to, but they insist Snow."

Her mother's scowl softens into a smile as she turns to the children in front of her.

"It's good form your majesty."

Emma's eyes land on a boy dressed relatively well – brown trousers without any holes, and a clean white shirt. His posture is straight with his hands clasped behind his back, and his pretty blue eyes are staring slightly to the left of her mother's face as is customary when regarding royalty.

Emma can't seem to take her eyes off of the boy. He's rather small – well smaller than her, and a little frail looking, but the way he holds himself and the fire burning just behind those blue depths makes her heart quicken, and it scares her.

Emma finds her hands growing sweaty once again as she regards him, and she hastily lets go of her mother's hand to clean them before returning them to Snow White's palm.

Her mother studies her curiously, and Emma lowers her head to hide her blush. She hopes her mother hadn't noticed the way she'd been staring at him.

"I'm sure your brother taught you all about good form, didn't he Killian?"

Emma can tell her mother is teasing him by the amused tone of her voice, and the gentle tilt to her smirk. Killian must now this too because his cheeks grow pink before he briefly lowers his eyes to the floor looking quite bashful. At the sight Emma's heart continues its erratic beating, and she has to remember to breathe. What's wrong with her? Is he doing this to her?

"Yes your majesty. He enjoys teaching, and I am desperate to learn all I can."

Her mother smiles fondly at Killian, and Emma instinctively does too. He's just so…dashing, and kind, and witty, and noble, and beautiful.

"I'm happy to hear that Killian. It sounds like the two of you will do very well together from now on."

What does her mother mean? Surely they've been doing well already. Killian already looks to be about eight or nine, albeit a small eight or nine, but her mother speaks as if he and his brother have only just met.

Emma startles from her thoughts when her mother gently removes her hand from hers to clap her hands together loudly.

"Now then!"

Emma grows slightly nervous until she feels her mother's arm wrap around her shoulders and tuck her closer into her side.

"I did not mean to delay your studies. I simply came to show my daughter, Princess Emma, the school that she inspired."

All eyes turn to Emma, and she swallows down the sudden urge to run from the room. So many curious eyes are looking at her now, seizing her up to see what they're future Queen will do, and she's terrified of disappointing them, of disappointing her mother.

There's absolute quiet in the room save Emma's heavy breathing, and she knows she's remained silent for far longer than customary, but she can't quell her fear. So many expectant eyes, and she can't even bring herself to smile.

Just as the tears gathering on the lids of her eyes are about to fall, and her mother is preparing to move her behind her back to hide her failure, the most beautiful sound reaches Emma's ears.

"It's an honour Princess Emma."

The tears fall freely down Emma's face, but they do not hide her shock. He's standing in a bow with one hand in front of him, and the other clasped behind his back, his beautiful blue eyes hidden as his head remains turned to the floor.

The soft smile lifts her lips as her tears of sadness and failure become ones of happiness.

The rest of his classmates follow his example and rise to their feet so they can bow or curtsy the same way they did for her mother, but her eyes see only the boy who saved her. The boy who makes her cheeks flush deep crimson, and her heart beats so quickly that she fears it will literally break free from her chest.

Killian.

Her very own Prince Charming.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed the first meeting between Emma and Killian! _

_I'll try not to disappear for quite so long again, but with school my writing time will be very limited. _

_Please leave a review to tell me you're thoughts:-)_


End file.
